The present invention relates to pelletizing plastic material. More particularly, the present invention relates to pelletizing plastic material in a system including means for compacting the plastic material through orifices.
It is known to pelletize plastic material by use of a system including means for compacting the plastic material through a plurality of orifices and means for cutting the compacted plastic material into predetermined lengths as the compacted material exits the orifices. As plastic material in a particulate state is compacted through the orifices, it is compressed, adhered to and blocked together. However, heat is generated while compacting the plastic particulate material and such heat may reach a sufficiently high level to melt the plastic material. Plastic material in a molten or semi-molten state may cause a sufficiently severe agglomeration which will bind the parts of the compacting means to cause a shutdown of the pelletizing system.
Binding of the compacting means as a result of plastic agglomeration may require replacement of parts of the compacting means in addition to cleaning the agglomerated plastic mass from the compacting means.